DESTROY ALL HEROS
by Andrew Alan Petrie
Summary: This is a little story i made similar to Destroy All Monsters.


Reporter On Town Square;The control over the Chaos Heros were broke, and still no sight of them. They set up the cameras.  
Reporter;(continues) And now the question is, who will be first? Sonic, Tails, or Knuckles? Here they come, and they're...Ah! To the right, and down a little bit, just behond that field with bushes over there. Sonic The Hedgehog!  
A Plant Alien appears.  
Reporter;No, it's not. The first, is Cosmo the Plant Alien.  
Cosmo;(turns to something off-screen) Come on, buddy.  
Voice;Coming.  
Sonic is coming to her.  
Reptorter;And after her, i see. Sonic himself!  
Sonic;Keep moving.  
Cosmo nods and walks on, behind Sonic is a pink hedgehog.  
Reporter;And next is Amy. Both hedgehogs and Cosmo are in the same area.  
a red echidna comes from the left of the field.  
Reporter;Now we can see Knuckles! Knuckles is approaching from the left. A bat comes. (brief apparence), a cat, a croc, and a chameleon.  
Reporter;Coming next is Rouge, Blaze, Vector, and Espio's there! They're all coming to base of Chaos mountain to attack the evil doctor.  
A yellow fox comes, flying with his tails.  
Reporter;Noe Tails is here! We can see him in the background.  
He lands.  
Reporter;He's now heading towards Amy and Sonic. We think Sonic will be the first to attack. He seems to be quite ready to fight. Sonic will lead his friends in Mortal Kombat, and i'm sure they'll win.  
Sonic;Let's do it, to it, everybody!  
Others;Yeah!  
Elsewhere in Town Square, a kid named Chris is with his grandfather, a rabbit named Cream, and his mother.  
Chris;(at the computer) Something's arrived here.  
He changes the picture, it shows a black red hedgehog.  
Grandfather;Shadow.  
Chris;It's not from the earth.  
The picture messes up.  
Reporter;(comes over) What's happened?  
Chris;The two evil doctors have a message.  
He pushes play.  
A picture of Eggman talking with Robotnik by his side is seen.  
Eggman;Shadow is a Space Hedgehog. The Chaos Heros from Earth cannot win. I will get in touch with you when you feel like giving up.  
The picture changes back to static.  
Chris;They can too.  
Shadow is flying to the others.  
Reporter;It's Shadow! Shadow the Space Hedgehog.  
Shadow;(his eyes look towards Sonic and the others)  
Reporter;He's going to attack them from the sky.  
Sonic;Get ready to fight, everybody!  
Reporter;The heros are waiting.  
Tails;Come down and fight!  
Comso;Come on!  
Knuckles;Come down and face us like a hedgehog!  
Sonic;Yeah!  
Shadow lands slowly.  
Reporter;Oh, Shadow's ready to start his attack!  
He lands.  
Knuckles growls and charges.  
Knuckles;Take this!  
But Shadow catches his hand, and kicks him back.  
Vector;(snarl!)  
Vector charges, but Shadow shoots a laser at his feet, causing him to back up.  
Sonic;That's it!  
Sonic grabs Shadow's arms from behind.  
Shadow;(shaking hard) Let go of me!  
Amy walks up and Espio, too.  
Amy;(she fires a laser from her finger) Chaos Laser!  
Espio;(he does the same thing) Chaos Laser!  
They blast Shadow's chest.  
Shadow;(pain yell)  
Cosmo;You're finished Shadow!  
They cease fire.  
Tails is using a heave wind storm with his two tails, it starts pusing Shadow back.  
Tails;(makes it stronger) Super Wind Storm!  
Sonic;Keep it up, bro!  
Tails;(makes it more stronger) Super Five Wind Storm!  
Amy is beside him, cheering him on.  
Amy;Go, Tails! Go!  
Tails;(makes it even more stronger) Super Ten Wind Storm!  
Shadow shoots a laser at Tails, who flies away from the fight.  
Knuckles runs up and chokes Shadow, who kicks Sonic off and flies with Knuckles holding his neck.  
Amy;Knuckles!  
Shadow grabs Knuckles' neck, choking him back.  
He kicks Knuckles off, and he falls to the ground in a "Dive Underground" Position.  
He lands underground and comes back up.  
Shadow lands and Knuckles punches, but he catches it, and strangles him.  
Knuckles;(pain yell)  
He knocks him down.  
He then turns to the others.  
Sonic and Vector look at each other and then nod.  
Sonic;Let's do it, Vector!  
Vector;Yeah!  
Knuckles gets up and gets behind some grass.  
Sonic and Vector charge, but get kicked back.  
Vector charges again.  
Reporter;This is horrible, listen to the heroes and cries of horror and sudden death.  
Vector double foot smashes him to the ground by the head.  
He shoots a laser, causing him to back up.  
He takes off, but Sonic grabs his foot, being lifted a few inches from the ground.  
He shoots a laser at his belly, hurting him, and pulls him back down.  
Knuckles runs up and jabs his left spike fist into his rib.  
Shadow;(pain yell)  
Vector goes behind Shadow.  
Sonic;Super Karate Kick, Vector!  
Vector;(kicks the back of his head) YAAAAAAH!  
Shadow;OOOOF!  
Sonic stomps his belly hard.  
Vector grabs his leg and breaks it.  
Knuckles breaks his arm.  
Cosmo shoots a yellow choke ring, and it strangles Shadow's neck.  
He lifts up a little, then collapses, dead.  
Knuckles;Whoo!  
Amy and Espio shoot their lasers in the sky, cheering.  
Tails lands again.  
Tails;You did it, bro!  
Sonic;We did it!  
They say their names.  
Sonic;Sonic The Hedgehog!  
Cosmo;Cosmo The Plant Alien!  
Vector;Vector The Crocodile!  
Knuckles;Knuckles The Echidna!  
Amy;Amy The Hedgehog!  
Espio;Espio The Chameleon!  
Tails;Tails The Fox!  
Chris;They beat him!

THE END!  



End file.
